THIS invention relates to a fishing hook, and in particular to a bass fishing hook.
Conventional bass fishing hooks comprise a curved hook to which a fishing line can be secured. These hooks are typically, when being used, fitted to a plastic worm that acts as bait for the fish. However, when fitted to the worm, the curved portion of the hook tends to be exposed, which reduces the effectiveness of the worm as bait.
The aim of the present invention is thus to provide an improved bass fishing hook, which addresses the shortcoming described above.